


The boys are back in town

by AnaGP



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Songfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, boys are back in town, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: Bucky is back in town and Tony can't wait to see him.Inspired by the song 'Boys are back in town' by Thin Lizzy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small WinterIron drabble inspired by the song 'Boys are back in town' by Thin Lizzy.  
> The words in italics are the lyrics of the song.

“ _Guess who just got back today?_ ” Rhodey sat down in their usual booth, Tony was already seated and going through some blueprints. “ _Them wild-eyed boys that had been away_.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and circled something with a pen, “Come again?”

“Barnes and Rogers,” The waitress brought Rhodey his usual, a vanilla milkshake and he smiled in delight.

“Oh.” Tony put down the blueprints and gave Rhodes his undivided attention. “Where are they?”

“Back in Rogers’ old apartment in Brooklyn,” Rhodey said and gave his milkshake a sip, “ _They were askin’ if you were around, how you was, where you could be found._ ” Tony gave him a small smile and leant back in the booth. “ _Told ‘em you were living downtown, drivin’ all the old men crazy.”_ Tony barked out a laugh as he remembered Howard’s fit when he told him he was moving out of the mansion and into a small apartment in Lower Manhattan with no company other than his bots and his AI. “Are you going to go see them?”

“Why should I?”

“Because when Barnes got his arm blown off you revolutionized the world of prosthetics to make him a new one?” Rhodey’s looking at Tony like the engineer has gone insane but Tony’s not ready to give in, not just yet. “Because you flew into a war zone to give Barnes his new arm?”

A small ‘beep’ interrupted them and Tony pulled out his cellphone to read the message. “It’s Bucky.”

“What’s he saying?”

“He says he’ll be at the bar on Friday.” Tony tapped out a response.

“So we’re going?”

“Of course we’re going!”

\--

“ _They’ll be dressed to kill, down at Dino’s Bar ‘n’ Grill,_ ” Rhodey said as he pulled Tony back into his room to change, “you can’t wear that oil stained t-shirt, it smells!”

“Fine, fine…” Tony dug in his wardrobe until he found something his best friend approved of. “But maybe I shouldn’t go...what if I have nothing to talk about with him?” Rhodey gave him the look that said ‘stop being obtuse and get your ass moving or I’ll move it for you.’

Ten minutes later they were driving through the streets of New York and Tony was a ball of nerves. “I know what will happen, Rhodey-bear, _the drink will flow and the blood will spill…_ ”

“ _And if the boys want to fight, you better let them._ ” Rhodey parked and turned to look Tony in the eye, “Now that Barnes is here I won’t have to defend your honour all by myself.”

“It was one time, Rhodey!” Tony scrambled out of the car after his best friend and they made their way to the bar.

_The boys are back in town._

The smell of stale beer and sweat hit them in the face as soon as they pushed the door open. Tony looked around and spotted a tall blonde in a checkered shirt by the pool table, it was Steve. And just next to him was Bucky, wearing black leather and tight jeans. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. He had forgotten, as he always did, how breathtaking Barnes was. Tony and Rhodey made their way through the throng of people until they too were standing by the pool table.

“Bucky,” Tony’s voice was a pained whisper.

“Doll,” Bucky cupped the engineer’s face with his hands; Tony could feel the coolness of the prosthetic and his heart was beating so hard he feared it was going to burst out of his chest and declare to whoever was listening that he, Anthony Edward Stark, was a besotted fool completely in love with Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.

“You’re back.”

“I’m back.” Bucky leant down and stopped, his lips just a couple of centimeters away from Tony’s.

Tony stood on his tip toes and pressed his mouth to Bucky’s; he could taste cigarettes and beer and his future. “Welcome home.”


End file.
